


A Family Separated

by FloofeyMarshmallow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flashbacks, Teen Pregnancy, teen mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofeyMarshmallow/pseuds/FloofeyMarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mary Campbell gets pregnant at seventeen years old, she leaves home to have her son, not telling the father about the baby. She returns seventeen years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Adam's still in hell (meaning even though his mother is mentioned in the story, he's totally not).

_ May 28th, 1978 _

"I'm pregnant," seventeen year old Mary Campbell told her parents while sitting at the kitchen table. It was just something that had come out while they were eating dinner; she hadn't even told the father yet.

"What?" Mary's mother - Deanna - asked in shock. "Who...who's the father?"

"It doesn't matter," Mary said.

"Of course it matters," Mary's father - Samuel - said. "He owes something to you and that damn baby, and you are going to get married to that boy."

"I don't want to get married, dad," Mary said calmly.

"Susan across the street told me about her niece, who was sent to one of those homes," Deanna began. "We could send you to one of those when school lets out and tell everyone you're at a summer school program to get ahead of school faster."

"A home?" Mary asked.

"If she's not going to get married, that might as well be where she goes," Samuel said before standing and walking out of the room.

"I'm sorry, Mary, but you need to go," Deanna said gently.

"Women are having kids without having husbands, mom," Mary argued. "I don't have to go to a home for this; it's more common now."

"Not in this house," Deanna said. "Your father wants to keep up a reputation with his friends, and you having a baby out of wedlock isn't the way to do that."

* * *

_ 1996 _

Mary crawled out of the back of the moving truck, holding another heavy box. She was handing all she could without the help of Dean. Speaking of which...

"Dean!" Mary called as she walked toward the front door of the house she was moving into with her seventeen year old son and his girlfriend. "Where are you?"

Suddenly Dean was running down the stairs and hurrying to grab the box in her arms.

"Sorry, mom," he apologized. "I was showing Lisa the room we planned for the nursery."

Mary sighed. "Well, why don't you let her look and help me with this stuff. You and I aren't the ones with a huge belly blocking our way."

"Hey!" Lisa called from the upstairs window. "My belly isn't that huge!"

"Of course not, baby!" Dean called back with a smirk. He turned to his mother. "She's sensitive about her stomach right now."

"She better get used to it," Mary commented. "My body was never the same after I had you."

"I hear about it _all the time_ ," Dean said. Mary laughed before heading back into the truck to get more boxes while Dean carried the one he had taken from her inside of the house.

"E...Excuse me..?" a small voice from behind her asked. Mary turned around to see a small boy with unruly brown hair standing at the end of the truck. "Do you need any help unloading your truck?"

"I guess we could use all the hands we could get," Mary answered. This kid didn't look a day over twelve. "My name's Mary Campbell. What's your name?"

"Sam Winchester," the boy - Sam - answered.

"Winchester?" Mary asked.

Sam nodded. "Like the rifle."

Mary nodded, deciding to keep certain thoughts to herself as she handed the boy a light box.

"So, Sam, you live around here?" she asked as she took a box herself, guiding him into the house.

"Yes, ma'am, right next door," he answered.

"Mom!" Dean shouted, interrupting the two of them. He ran downstairs. "Where do you want me to - oh, hello...Who's this?"

"Dean, this is Sam Winchester; he lives next door," Mary introduced. "Sam, this is my son, Dean."

"Hi," Sam said.

"What did you want, Dean?" Mary asked.

"I wanted to know where to put this box, but I'll figure it out myself," Dean said.

"Just put all the boxes you don't know where to go in my bedroom and I'll sort them out later," Mary instructed. "And hurry up and help us with the truck or Sam and I will get all of it."

"Yes, ma'am," Dean said with a laugh, walking back upstairs with a box."

"How old is he?" Sam asked Mary as they walked back to the truck.

"He's seventeen," Mary answered. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen." Mary could have sworn he was younger, but didn't mention it.

"So, Sam, do your parents know you're out here helping me?" Mary asked.

"Uh huh," Sam answered. "My dad told me to come out here and help you when we saw you out the window."

"And I thought it was just you being nice." Mary smirked.

"I am nice!" Sam exclaimed with laughter.

"How about after these boxes, we'll go into the kitchen and I'll make you some cookies for helping me?" Mary suggested.

"But you're just moving," Sam said. "Don't you still have the stuff in boxes?"

"Well, luckily for you, I've got all the cooking supplies in one box and had my son's girlfriend unpack it," Mary said. She walked into the house with Sam after closing up the moving truck. The rest of the items in there were big furniture that she needed Dean's help with - and she knew that would take some prodding.

Twenty minutes later Mary was successfully feeding the Winchester boy cookies that she knew he would like. She then wrapped up the rest of the cookies and handed them to him.

"You give these to your folks," Mary said.

"I thought we were supposed to be the ones giving the housewarming presents," Sam responded.

"You'll just have to catch us later." Mary smirked, sending the boy off next door. She sighed a little bit.

Mary couldn't be sure that Sam Winchester was the son of John Winchester, her high school boyfriend. He could be a completely different Winchester, but what were the odds that she would return to Lawrence, Kansas after years of being away and see a boy named Winchester?

* * *

_ August 5th, 1978 _

"Mary, please don't fight us on this," Deanna said as she dropped her daughter off at the convent. "Once the baby is born, it will be adopted by a nice couple, and then you can come home."

"I don't want the baby to be adopted!" Mary exclaimed. "This is my baby and I want to keep him or her!"

"Well, I'm sorry, Mary," Samuel spoke up. "If you had just told us the name of the father months ago, we could have had the two of you married and you could have kept the thing. You don't get that option anymore."

"I get whatever option I want!" Mary shouted. "I'm not giving my baby away!"

"If you don't do this, you can't live with us," Samuel said sternly. "I won't have you ruin our reputation with this. You either give it away or you leave the state."

"Fine," Mary said. "I will; and I'll raise my baby in a much better home than you raised me!" She grabbed the suitcase her parents had packed, but her father pulled it out of her grasp.

"You're not taking anything that we've paid for," Samuel said.

"Fine." Mary walked away from the convent and promised that she would never go back. Not to the convent and especially not to her parents.

* * *

_ 1996 _

"Hey, mom," Dean said as he walked to the kitchen table, where Mary was having her morning coffee. She hadn't expected her son to be up just yet. It was six in the morning and ever since Dean had gotten his GED, he barely woke up this early anymore. He usually slept until seven.

"Hey," Mary greeted. "Is Lisa still sleeping?"

"Yeah," Dean answered. "She said the baby's been keeping her awake more, so she was up half the night with stomach pains."

"Maybe she should see the doctor?" Mary suggested.

Dean nodded. "She made a doctor's appointment with the OB a couple blocks away before we moved."

"Sorry for dragging you two here," Mary apologized. "I know you had your lives in Ohio. Your friends, your doctors, your plans...I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay," Dean said, placing a hand over his mother's. "You're my mom, and we're just kids. We can't live on our own yet."

"I did when I was your age," Mary mentioned.

"Well, I guess I don't have the determination that you did when you were my age." Dean smirked and let out a small laugh.

Mary smiled. "You're stronger than you think. With that, and my support, I think you and Lisa will be just fine. My point is that I'm sorry I moved your lives just because of...well, my personal feelings."

"Yeah, why did we move, by the way?" Dean asked.

"I felt like it was something I had to do," Mary said with a small sigh.

"Is that something a secret from little old me?" Dean asked. "You know we never keep secrets from each other."

"I wanted it to be a surprise for when you turned eighteen," Mary started. "And I thought _he_  might want to meet his grandson."

" _He_?" Dean raised his eyebrows. "You mean...my father...?" Mary nodded. "Why didn't you mention this earlier?"

"I told you I wanted it to be a surprise," Mary answered. "Besides, I figured that you might want to, and if you didn't, at least I knew where he was if you did."

"Are you even sure that he's still in the state?" Dean asked. "I mean...you said he was a military man."

"He was," Mary said. "But...he's not anymore; I don't think."

"You find him?"

"I'm not sure if I did," Mary said. "Don't get your hopes up or anything, but I think I might have."

"Well..." Dean trailed off. "If you find him for sure...I'll meet him."

"You're ready for that?" Mary asked. "I want this to be your decision; not mine."

"Yeah," Dean answered. "Besides, you're obviously supportive about it. My whole life I thought you might be jealous if I wanted to hang out with him just because he's a dude and you're not."

"Great way of avoiding the word 'chick' when referring to your mother, by the way." Mary smirked. "I figured you'd get all sentimental with expecting a baby. I was."

"But your family wasn't around," Dean said.

"No, they weren't." Mary sighed. "When they threw me out, I tried to stay with an uncle of mine, but when he found out I was pregnant, he wouldn't take me."

"I would've taken you if I was your uncle."

"...That just sounds weird, Dean."

"I know." Dean laughed.

* * *

_ September 17th, 1978 _

"Mary, come to the back please," Mary's manager - Jennifer - said. Mary did as she said, walking around the bar of the diner she had been working at since she left Kansas. She was currently staying in Columbus, Ohio.

"What is it?" Mary asked when she reached the back room.

"Mary, how far along are you?" Jennifer asked.

"Five months, why?"

Jennifer sighed. "I was just told by the big boss that when the baby's born...you can't live in the back room after the baby's born."

Mary, having no place to go, had shown up to the diner after she left her home and begged for a job. When they discovered she had been sleeping in the back room, they allowed her to stay there as long as she gave up a bit of her salary as rent.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Mary asked. "I'll have a baby, I have no place to live."

"Where's the father?" Jennifer asked.

"He's gone," Mary answered. "Not involved in this at all."

"We're giving you until the baby's born to find a place to live," Jennifer said. "I think that's enough time to find a place nearby."

"I can't afford to live anywhere else," Mary said. "I can't afford to take care of a baby and pay for rent."

"It's not the diner's fault that you're pregnant, Mary," Jennifer said. "I'm sorry, but we've been generous enough, and we'll continue to allow you to stay here, but we can't have a baby living here. Maybe if you got rid of-"

"I'm not getting rid of my baby!" Mary shouted. She then calmed herself. She couldn't lose this job. "I'm sorry. I'll find a place by the time the baby is born."

Jennifer had a mind to fire Mary simply based on that outburst alone, but decided against it. She would give the teenager the time she needed to find a place to live.

"Get back to work."


	2. Chapter 2

_1996_

"I'm taking Lisa to the doctor, mom!" Dean called out, jingling the keys to signify that he would be taking the car.

"All right!" Mary called back from the kitchen where she was making a pie. Dean always loved her pies, and she wanted to give him something to look forward to when he got home from the doctor.

Dean walked out of the house with Lisa, seeing a man walking into their yard as he walked his girlfriend to the car.

"Can I help you?" Dean asked as he shut Lisa in the car. He didn't want anything to go wrong with her around, and this man definitely seemed like a suspicious character.

"I'm Sam's dad..." the man trailed off awkwardly. "I wanted to thank your mother for the cookies she gave us yesterday. It was nice of her."

"Oh, well, she's inside if you wanted to talk to her," Dean said. Normally he wouldn't throw his mom under the bus, but Sam seemed like a good kid, so he couldn't have come from creeps, could he? "She was just finishing her morning coffee."

"Thank you," John said. He walked over to the door as Dean pulled out of the driveway with Lisa.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Lisa asked.

"It's not like he doesn't know where we live," Dean said with a shrug. "Besides, my momma can handle herself."

John hesitated before knocking on the door. He just couldn't find it in himself to do it. Sam was waiting for him inside the house to take him to school, but he just had to see if this was the woman he thought it was when he saw her from outside his living room window.

He finally knocked.

Mary walked from the kitchen table and opened the door, standing in silence when she had.

"John..." she trailed off.

"Mary..."

"I didn't know you had stayed in Kansas," Mary mentioned.

"I didn't know you had left until you were gone," John responded.

Mary looked down at her feet, feeling like a child who had to explain herself to her lecturing parents.

"It wasn't really my choice, John."

"Then who's choice was it?" John asked. "Your parents said that you ran away from home?"

"They threw me out," Mary said.

"Why?"

"Because I...." Mary trailed off. She didn't want to involve John into Dean's life if Dean didn't want him to be apart of it. Then again, Dean _did_  say that he would meet him. "I was pregnant, John."

"What?"

"My parents sent me away to give the baby up for adoption, but I didn't want to," Mary explained. "So I left and raised him on my own."

"Him?"

"You have a son," Mary said. "Two, apparently."

"Uh...yeah..." John trailed off. "Was that him outside with the...the pregnant girl?"

Mary nodded. "Yeah. He's taking her to the doctor."

"She isn't your daughter or anything, is she?" John asked.

"No, John; she's Dean's girlfriend," Mary answered. "She's having his son."

"A grandson?" John raised his eyebrows. "Wow..."

"When they get back, I'll talk to him about seeing you tonight," Mary said. "But I'm sure you have a job to get to."

"Yeah, I do..." John trailed off once again. "I own a garage in town."

"That's great," Mary said.

"What have you been doing for work?" John asked.

"I was a waitress for a while," Mary answered. "I've actually been paying my bills by..." she trailed off.

"By?"

"Writing and illustrating children books," Mary finished. "It's enough to pay the bills, at least. I have a pretty good fan-base."

"That's great," John said. "I, uh..I better get going. I'll see you later?"

"I'll come by," Mary said. "Next door, right?"

John nodded before walking away from the door. He felt like he was walking away from her for the last time again.

* * *

_January 24th, 1979_

Mary held her baby in her arms while she sat in the hospital bed. The birth certificate forms were sitting beside her bed, and she couldn't help but stare at the father's place on the certificate. It was empty.

Dean Micheal Winchester. Mary had decided to name Dean after her mother, even though both of her parents had thrown her out.

She had her baby alone in the hospital.

Shortly after he was born, Jennifer came by the hospital and gave Mary a stuffed bear for her new baby. She even held Dean a bit before making her leave, telling Mary that she didn't need to come into work for a few more weeks, and that her job would be held for her, but they would be hiring in a replacement while she was out. Mary was promised her job when her maternity leave finished.

Mary cradled Dean in her arms until the nurse took him to the nursery to run some tests. She then took the opportunity to use the hospital phone and call her parents' number.

After a few rings, there was an answer.

 _"Campbell residence, Deanna speaking,"_ her mother answered.

"Mom?"

There was a long pause before her mother answered with a whispered, _"Mary?"_

"It's me, mom," Mary said. "I wanted to tell you that I had my baby. A boy, mom."

 _"You can't call me here, Mary,"_ Deanna said. _"If your father found out I spoke to you, he'd be livid."_

"His name is Dean. I named him after you."

 _"I have to go."_ Deanna hung up the phone.

Mary sighed, placing the phone back on the hook. She curled up in her hospital bed and waited for the nurse to bring Dean back.

After a few minutes of waiting, Mary grabbed the phone and dialed another number.

 _"Hello?"_ a female voice - one Mary recognized as John's mother - answered.

"Is John there?" Mary asked.

 _"Mary?"_ John's mother asked. _"Your parents have been worried sick! Where are you, girl?"_

"Is John there?" Mary repeated.

 _"He's enlisted,"_ his mother answered. _"You really should have been here to see him off."_

"I couldn't," Mary said. "I'm sorry. I have to go." She promptly hung up the phone.

* * *

_1996_

"We're back!" Dean called when he walked into the house with Lisa by his side. He hung the keys on the key ring they had installed the previous night.

"He knows," Mary said, sitting at the table where she had been since she had confronted John.

"Who?" Dean asked.

" _Him_." Mary sighed, letting her face fall into her hands. "John came over this morning and we talked. He asked why I left, and I told him I was pregnant."

"You mean Sam's dad is my dad?" Dean asked.

Mary nodded. "I told him that I would talk to you about seeing him this evening when he gets off of work."

"I guess I'll see him," Dean said.

"I just don't want you to blame him for not being in your life," Mary said. "You know full well that I was the one who chose not to include him. I didn't tell him about me being pregnant."

"I know, mom." Dean sat beside her. "I know, and that's why I'm gonna give him the chance. I don't know what would have happened if you had told him, but I can try to have a relationship with him now, and he can see his grandson when he's born."

"Thank you, Dean," Mary said.

"For?"

"For being such a good kid."

"You know I'm about to be a teen dad, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, but you stuck by your girl."

Mary's pie, which had finished baking long ago, was wrapped up to take over to John's house that evening. She didn't want to show up empty handed - even if she _was_  bringing the man his son for the first time.

When they walked to the house, it was a bit awkward.

Dean had brought Lisa along so that she could meet his father as well, and the three of them standing in front of the door was a bit awkward. Lisa wanted to hide behind Dean, Dean wanted to hide behind Mary, and Mary wanted to hide behind both of them out of the shame she felt for not telling the man he was a father.

John answered the door, seeming just as frazzled and worried as the rest of them.

"Come in," he said, moving aside to let them through the door. Dean and John shared extended eye contact, staring at each other in...amazement.

* * *

_1989_

Growing up, Dean had been fascinated with seeing other fathers. Whether they were at the park, at the diner that he frequented with his mother, or at the school on fathers day, Dean was fascinated with them.

Having never had one of his own, Dean didn't know what a father would be like. He assumed just like a mother, but a boy instead of a girl.

On fathers day at school when the teacher forced them to write a card, Dean always wrote his card to Mary. The school had frowned upon this, but Mary encouraged Dean that he wasn't any different than the other kids.

"Mom?" Dean asked when he was busy doing homework at the bar of the diner Mary was currently working at.

"Yeah?" Mary asked as she placed a slice of pie in front of her son. It was his favorite dessert that she treated him to on Friday nights if she had to work. She knew how much he would rather be at home, and it was her way of apologizing.

"Why don't I have a dad?" It was a question that Mary had been expecting, and it actually came later than she had thought it would. It still wasn't something she had come up with an answer for, and her and Dean were always honest with each other.

"Well, Dean," Mary started as she topped off her son's root beer. "Things were a little different where I lived, and when I got pregnant with you, my parents either wanted me to get married to your dad or give you away. So I left without telling your dad I was pregnant."

"Did you not want to marry my dad?" Dean asked.

"It wasn't that I didn't want to get married to him," Mary said. "I just wasn't ready. I was seventeen, and I was scared."

"So you left home to keep me and not get married?" Mary nodded. Dean smiled. "Thanks for keeping me, mom."

"Of course, bumblebee." Mary ruffled Dean's sandy hair before going back to her tables.

* * *

_1996_

"John, this is Dean," Mary introduced. "Dean, this is your father...John."

"Hi, Dean," John said, a smile plastered on his face. Like he was amazed that he could have helped make a person even though he had another son.

"Hi...John..." Dean trailed off. John's happy expression faltered a bit, but he managed to keep it up. "Sorry; I just don't think I'm ready to call you the 'D' word yet. I hope you understand."

"No, I get it," John said.

"Well, John, this is my girlfriend, Lisa," Dean introduced. "And our baby boy who has yet to be named."

"And why doesn't he have a name?" John asked.

"Because Lisa can't decide on one out of the baby books," Dean answered.

"You're....you're only seventeen, right?"

"He is," Mary answered for her son.

"Well, what about high school?" John asked.

"I got my GED," Dean said.

"When Lisa has the baby, I'll be watching him while she takes classes at the community college," Mary said.

"Lisa, do you have your GED too?" John asked.

"No, I had my high school diploma before I got pregnant," Lisa answered.

"She went to an accelerated high school for braniacs," Dean said.

"Sam - my son - has also always done well in school," John mentioned.

"Where is he, anyway?" Dean asked.

"He's up in his bedroom," John answered. "I was just about to go get him for dinner."

"Oh, I brought a pie," Mary said, pulling a wrapped pie out of the bag she had brought over."

"Your mother's recipe?" John asked.

"My own recipe," Mary answered. John smiled softly, taking the pie from her.

"Feel free to look around while I take this to the kitchen and get Sam," John said before walking out of the room.

Dean took up his offer, standing and walking around the room, looking at photographs on the walls and on the stands.

"He's married," Mary mentioned when she saw a photograph of a wedding. John was in a tuxedo standing beside a blonde woman in a wedding dress. "He must have a thing for blondes," she commented.

"If he's married, where's his wife?" Dean asked. He continued looking at the photos, which were mainly Sam. School pictures, family outings, baseball games. The majority of the photos did not contain the blonde woman in the wedding photo. "Not a lot of pictures of the mystery lady."

"Maybe she's the one taking the pictures," Lisa suggested. Dean and Mary both made the same expression of thought.

There were sounds of footsteps walking down the stairs before Sam appeared in the living room.

"Oh..." he trailed off. "Hi."

"Hey, Sam," Dean said with a small smile. "Did your dad talk to you?"

"He said you were my brother," Sam answered. "But that we didn't have the same mom, so that made us half brothers."

"That's right," Dean said.

"Is your dad in the kitchen, Sam?" Mary asked. Sam nodded. Mary smiled, walking past Sam, ruffling his hair softly as she did, before making her way into the kitchen.

"We need to talk, John," Mary said to the man.

"Is something wrong?" John asked. "Does Dean not want to see me anymore?"

"No, that's not it," Mary said, allowing the man to breathe in relief. "Dean wants to get to know you. He never had a father figure in his life before, and is curious."

"Then what did you want to talk to me about?"

"About your wife," Mary answered. "If me being around with Dean is going to be a problem with her, then I need to know about it."

"It won't be a problem," John said.

"Have you spoken with her about it?" Mary asked.

"She died when Sam was a baby," John answered. "Sam was six months old...Kate had postpartum depression; I thought I was giving her a break by taking Sam to my mom's for the day...When I came back, she was dead."

"How did she...?" Mary started. "If you don't mind me asking, I mean..."

"She took a bottle of sleeping pills," John answered.

"I'm so sorry," Mary said. She placed a comforting hand on John's shoulder. "I didn't know..."

"Sam doesn't know, so please don't mention this to him," John asked of her. "I never wanted him to think that it could be his fault that his mother committed suicide."

"Does he know that she _did_  commit suicide?" Mary asked.

"I told him she died in her sleep," John said. "I didn't tell him how or why."

"I won't tell him," Mary said. "I understand why you wouldn't tell him before, but he'll need to know the truth someday. Otherwise he'll find out on his own and that will be way worse."

"How did you...how did you break things to Dean about me when he was little?" John asked.

"I was always honest with Dean," Mary answered. "He knew that I never told you that I was pregnant. He knows it isn't your fault, and that if anyone is to blame for you not being apart of his life, it's me."

"Does he blame you?"

"No."


	3. Chapter 3

1995

Mary sighed as she had to stop working to answer the phone. She had been trying to get as much work done as possible lately; Dean had just found out that his girlfriend was pregnant and they decided to get married. While Mary was completely supportive of this decision, she was still worrying about everything that could go wrong, and was trying to keep herself busy so that she didn't have time to worry.

"Campbell residence, Mary speaking," Mary answered into the phone.

_"...M-Mary....?"_  a voice Mary could only recognize as her mother asked.

"Mom?" Mary asked. "Oh my god, it's been years."

_"I had to tell you...Your father had a heart attack,"_  Deanna said.

"What?" Mary had to remove the phone from her face to take the piece of information in before bringing it back to her ear. "Is he all right?"

_"He's fine, but I wanted you to see him before something else happens,"_  Deanna said. _"_ _Can you come back to Kansas to see us?"_

"Of course I can come back to Kansas to see you," Mary said. "Are you in the hospital with him?"

_"Yes,"_  Deanna answered. _"We'll see you soon."_

"Bye, mom..." Mary trailed off as she hung up the phone.

She hadn't spoken to the woman since she gave birth to Dean, and she was worried about her family's reaction to Dean. They made it painfully clear that they wanted nothing to do with him. They wanted Mary to give him up for adoption in the first place.

Mary sighed. What was she going to do?

* * *

 

Mary walked into the hospital room the nurse had directed her to. She purposefully asked Dean to wait outside of the room. She didn't want to surprise her parents with a nearly fully grown man.

"Mom? Dad?" Mary asked when she walked into the room. She saw that her father was laying in the hospital bed - and boy had he aged since she had last seen him, but they all had - and her mother was sitting beside the bed, but the woman stood when her daughter walked into the room.

"Oh, Mary..." Deanna trailed off. She looked over her daughter before grabbing her into a hug. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Mary said, hugging her mother back. "I've missed both of you. I'm so happy to see you, and I'm glad to see you're well, dad."

"Well, I've been better," Samuel said.

"Dad, I know you've been upset with me over the years..." Mary trailed off.

"Upset with you?" Samuel asked. "I've been _livid_  with you. You disobeyed your mother and I; going and having a baby out of wedlock. Where is the thing, anyway?"

"My _son_  is outside the room, and I was hoping that you had changed your mind after all these years," Mary said. "You know, people actually have kids and are single parents all the time."

"You know how I feel about how people have their families," Samuel said. "A traditional household is the right way to have a family."

"Well, my son and I aren't traditional, and I like it that way," Mary responded. "He's the best thing that's ever happened to me in my whole life."

"What's his name, again?" Deanna asked.

Mary smiled softly. "I named him Dean. After you, mom."

"Can I see him?" Deanna asked. Mary hesitated. "Samuel will behave, I promise."

"All right," Mary said. She walked out of the room, calling Dean in. "I won't let them do anything, Dean," she said softly to him before he walked into the room with her. "Mom, dad, this is my son, Dean."

"How old are you, Dean?" Samuel asked.

"Um, sixteen, sir," Dean answered.

"And how has my daughter been able to support you all these years without a proper husband and a father for you?"

Dean hesitated.

"I'm a writer now, dad," Mary interrupted. "I write and illustrate children books now, but I used to be a waitress at a diner before."

"A waitress at a diner?" Samuel asked. "I didn't raise my daughter to be a waitress."

"You raised your daughter who did whatever it took to take care of her baby," Mary said. "And I can't say that you took care of me when I needed it."

"I gave you an option that you refused," Samuel said.

"You told me that I needed to get married or give my son up for adoption," Mary responded. "Sounds more like an ultimatum rather than an option, don't you think?"

"I invited you back here to see your father, not to fight with him," Deanna broke in.

"I saw him, and he's rejected both me and my son once again," Mary said. "I'm leaving."

* * *

1996

"So, Sam," Dean spoke up when his mother walked into the kitchen after his...John. "You said you were thirteen, right?"

"Yeah," Sam answered.

"You go to the middle school around here?" Dean asked. Sam nodded. "You play sports?" Dean could have sworn one of the photos on the wall had Sam wearing a jersey in a field with dirt on his face.

"Soccer," Sam answered. "My dad hates that I play."

"Why does he hate it?" Dean asked. Maybe his thoughts about John being all right weren't entirely accurate.

"He doesn't want me to get hurt," Sam said. "I sprained my ankle last year and was off the team for a while. Dad wasn't sure he wanted me to start back up again."

"Well, you're back now, right?" Sam nodded once again. Dean smirked a little. "Your dad's just trying to make sure you don't get hurt." Dean made it a point to call John Sam's dad instead of saying it was their dad. He knew the kid wouldn't be to keen on sharing his father with a stranger.

"Are you two having a baby?" Sam asked to change the subject.

"Yeah," Dean answered. "This is my girlfriend, Lisa. Lisa, this is Sam."

"Nice to meet you, Sam," Lisa said with a smile. Sam returned the favor, and Dean really saw a resemblance in the kid and John. The two looked just alike.

"Is the baby a boy or a girl?" Sam asked.

"A boy," Lisa answered. "But we just can't find a name for him. What do you think?"

Sam shrugged. "I've never named a baby before."

"Neither have we," Dean said with a laugh. "We're just kids doing this big thing here."

"Why are you doing it?" Sam asked.

"Because we love each other," Dean answered. "And we love the baby too."

"Is that why your mom had you?" Dean raised an eyebrow at the question. "My dad told me about your mom having you really young. Did she have you for the same reason?"

"I guess," Dean said with a shrug. "You'd have to ask her. I know she loves me a lot, though."

"Your mom loves you like my dad loves me?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded. "Yep."

"Okay, everyone," John said as he walked back into the room with Mary in tow, fortunately interrupting the conversation that was missing an ending anyway. "Dinner's in the dining room."

A formal family dinner. Now _that_  was something Dean had never experienced. His entire life, he had always eaten at the kitchen table with his mom, and then later with Lisa, but this seemed way too formal for Dean's taste. He had a feeling that John was trying to impress them by this formal manner, and that they didn't always eat like this. John and Sam didn't seem like the type, though Dean had been wrong before, and certainly could be wrong again.

John served steak, mashed potatoes, corn, and a salad. It was mostly mans food. Sam was the one who really munched on the glorified grass - in Dean's words - while everyone else had the manly food. Even Mary had some steak.

"So, Dean, what are your hobbies?" John asked, trying to make conversation at the too quiet table.

"I don't really do a lot," Dean said. "I've been looking for work around town recently. Gotta get a job to help with the baby stuff."

"You good with cars?" John asked.

Dean shrugged. "I'm okay."

"He practically learned to read out of car magazines," Mary chimed in. "He's great with cars."

"I own a garage," John said. "I could land you a job there if you want it. I'm not too horrible of a boss, I promise."

"That won't be weird?" Dean asked.

"Of course not," John answered. "I've been looking for work recently; I could really use a hand over there."

"Sure, I'll try it," Dean accepted.

"Great, we'll talk about details after dinner," John said. "Oh, and if you need baby stuff, I still have some of Sam's old things. We can go through one weekend and see if you find anything you like."

"Sure," Dean said. "We had a baby shower before we moved and got some clothes and a _lot_  of diapers."

"Size ones, of course," Mary said with a smirk.

"Those babies grow out of the newborn sizes quick!" John grinned. "When Sam was born, he was too big for them."

"Really?" Mary raised her eyebrows. "Dean was a tiny little thing. He fit into the newborns for a good two weeks before growing out of them. I had him on protein drinks to help boost him up."

"Oh, man, I know how expensive those are," John said. "When Sam joined soccer in sixth grade, they wanted him to gain weight, and I had to buy them. He only gained about ten pounds and would lose it as soon as he stopped drinking them."

"Maybe it's the glorified grass he's eating," Dean commented.

"Hey, I eat other foods too," Sam defended.

Mary smiled to herself. Dean, John, and Sam were all starting to sound like a real family.


End file.
